


The Trouble With Flour

by WickedSong



Series: butterfly effect & other tales (hacyweek prompts) [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Sibling Bonding, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: [Part 1 of Hacy Week Day 7: Free Choice]In which a simple bag of flour leads to a surprising revelation.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera
Series: butterfly effect & other tales (hacyweek prompts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	The Trouble With Flour

**Author's Note:**

> -How is it the last day of hacyweek already? I have loved reading all of the great fics this week, and seeing all the amazing art work done by people over on tumblr, and I'm so humbled that you guys have enjoyed the stuff I've posted thus far. 
> 
> -This is, by far, my favourite thing I've written for this week, and I hope you all enjoy it too. Please do let me know what you think, and remember that the next two fics in this series are linked too, so check them out for the full story! :)

For as long as she could remember, baking was always a welcome release for Macy. As a lonely kid, time spent perusing cookbooks meant she was quite adept at making all kinds of baked goods by an early age. Her IQ probably helped with that, too.

For a while, she’d even harboured dreams of owning her own bakery.

Though that dream soon lost its shine, her much-favoured hobby continued into her teenage and adult years. It was a good way to distract herself when an experiment wasn’t quite making sense, and she wasn’t in the mood to binge some trashy 90s TV (read: _Heaven’s Vice_ ), to get over whatever stumbling block she was stuck on.

Even with the discovery of her sisters – and the realisation that she would never be lonely again, even if she wanted to (and she didn’t, not really) – the kitchen was still that safe haven for her.

Still, right now, with one of said sisters, baking became a lot more interesting. Fun too.

Macy flicked through the recipe on her phone again, making sure Maggie had everything she needed for the cupcakes she’d been railroaded into making for some SafeSpace fundraiser. Jordan was meant to help her, but had to cancel last minute.

Mel was busy chasing down a lead – an as-of-yet unidentified demon that appeared to have taken a shine to kidnapping random innocents, on the other side of the country. The only reason _they_ knew anything about it was from the advice of another witch. They’d promised to look into it, but with not much to go on, and no obvious connection between those missing, it was slow-going.

And so, with the lack of information, Harry had also been exempt from baking with Maggie, to help Mel. All the while Macy and Maggie held down the fort at home, in case any more information came through from the witch who’d contacted them before.

Macy sighed. She’d been looking forward to a quiet day. A quiet day with Harry to do with as they pleased. They’d had a lot of ideas, as well; many of them included not leaving their bed until much, much later than they’d been roused.

“You’re thinking of Harry, aren’t you?”

Macy looked up from her phone, to where Maggie faced her from the other side of the counter. Her little sister smirked, with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Is it _that_ obvious?”

“I wouldn’t have to be an empath to tell, and that’s all I’m gonna say,” Maggie replied, with a shrug, as she carefully cracked an egg, and mixed it into the batter. “But given that you’re a newlywed, I’ll give you a pass.”

“It’s been six months since the wedding, Mags,” Macy said, with a small smile. “ _Newly_ wed might be a bit of a stretch.”

Maggie shook her head, insistently.

“Hey, some of those magazines said you could be a newlywed for up to four years, you know.”

Macy tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes, at her sister.

“You seem to know an awful lot about it. You didn’t happen to keep all those wedding magazines you bought, did you?”

Maggie smiled, with a small flourish.

“What can I say? I like to read,” she replied, and they both laughed.

Macy stood, joining Maggie on her side of the countertop, double checking the ingredients again, clicking her tongue when she noticed what was missing. Maggie looked up from her mixing, confused.

“Flour,” Macy supplied. “That’s baking 101, Mags.” She held her hands up, at the pleading look already in Maggie’s eyes. “I’ll grab it.”

Maggie smiled, endearingly so, as Macy turned to the cabinet, to find what she needed. Mel had rearranged things, not too long ago, and everyone else agreed her new system was confusing.

When Macy opened the second cabinet, she found what she was looking for. Trapped behind everything else. She sighed, wondering how bad the damage would be if she used her powers to grab it.

She groaned, not really wanting to do a grocery run to get what would need to be replaced.

So it would have to be done the old-fashioned way, she guessed, as she began to move the assortments of spices, condiments and tinned goods out of the way.

“You’re taking a while there, Mace,” Maggie said, the sound of her clicking on her phone accompanying her observation.

“Mel’s system,” Macy replied, sighing, as she reached out her hand to move a ketchup bottle out of the way. “All this for some _flour_.”

The flour, inconspicuously hidden away before, appeared in her hand with a flourish. Macy gasped in surprise, knocking over a few bottles in the process, but thankfully not breaking anything. She looked at the flour, confused.

One minute it was in the back of the cabinet, and the next it was in her hand. She hadn’t moved it with her powers but it _had_ definitely transported.

“Mags.”

But Maggie was humming away to herself, still on her phone, and seemingly content to wait for however long it might take Macy to navigate Mel’s rearrangement of the kitchen cabinets.

“Maggie!”

Macy shut the cabinet, flour in hand, gaining her sister’s attention. Maggie looked sheepish, as she dropped her phone – and whatever she’d been doing on it - on the counter.

“ _Geez_ , Macy,” she said, with wide eyes. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Something weird just happened,” Macy replied, still trying to figure out what it was exactly.

An extension of her powers, maybe? She would need to try it again, to be sure. She hadn’t even seen what had happened the first time.

“In the cabinet?” Maggie asked, with a raised eyebrow, and then she shook her head, picking up the whisk as if it was her baton, and edging further away from Macy and the cabinet. “Don’t tell me it’s rats or-“

Macy held a hand up, and shook her head.

“No rats,” she clarified, placing the flour on the counter, and Maggie, though tentatively, lowered her whisk. “One minute this was behind the ketchup, and the next it was in my hand.”

Maggie only looked further confused at _why_ should be surprised at this revelation.

“So, you _picked it up_?”

Macy rolled her eyes.

“What would be so weird about that?”

“Well, it might’ve been _that_ weird, given our lives,” Maggie muttered, with a shrug. “What do you mean, exactly?”

Macy sighed, not sure how to explain. So instead she moved to the other side of the counter, opposite from Maggie and the bag of flour that had caused so much trouble.

“ _Flour_ ,” she said. For a moment, she wondered if she’d simply imagined the whole thing, but in a matter of moments, it disappeared only to reappear, again, in her hand.

Maggie looked at her, understanding dawning on her face.

“I don’t think it’s anything bad,” Macy clarified, at the look on Maggie’s face. “Just _strange_. I definitely haven’t been able to do _this_ before. I can move stuff with my mind, sure, but _call for it_?”

The cupcakes that were meant to be made seemed to be forgotten for the moment, as Maggie remained silent, and pushed the bowl of mix out of the way. She placed her elbows on the countertop. Her eyes darted, intently, between the bag of flour, Macy, and then the flour again.

“Do it again?” she asked.

Macy wanted to ask why, but then Maggie put on the puppy-dog eyes, and she knew there was no use in arguing. No matter what, Maggie would always be the youngest sister, and that _won_ more disagreements that it could ever lose.

“Just humour me, that’s all,” Maggie insisted, with a smile – a smile that told Macy her sister knew something she did not. Or at least, she _thought_ she knew something. Not that it mattered. Macy knew she wouldn’t get any type of answer, or suggestion, until she’d satisfied her sister’s curiosity.

So she did it again. Again, the flour moved – not because she moved it – but seemingly because she called _for_ it.

“So that doesn’t look familiar to you, in any way?” Maggie questioned, after a moment.

“Should it?”

Maggie sighed.

“You know,” she said, shaking her head. “Sometimes, for a PHD, you can be a little dense. Do it again. Watch _closely_ this time.”

And so Macy agreed.

On this, the fourth time, Macy put all her energy into focusing on what she was doing. Obviously, there was some element of her telekinesis involved; moving an object from place to place. But it didn’t stay solid while it moved, it warped, like it was turning in on itself, while it disappeared, becoming whole again when it reappeared in hand.

It was almost like-

“The flour’s orbing!”

Maggie nodded.

“But how is that-“

When Macy looked up at Maggie, she didn’t seem phased or confused at all. In fact, her sister was grinning from ear to ear, and that was either a very good or a very bad thing.

“You know, I thought you were _glowing_ this morning.”

It hit Macy then, all of a sudden, but Maggie was the one to speak, and confirm what she’d been thinking.

“Mace, I’m _pretty_ sure you’re pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> -This idea came to me, before Hacy Week, funnily enough. I think I've said it before, but I'm a big fan of the OG Charmed, and I was just thinking about Paige's powers, and from that, this particular part of this three-parter was born. I may be playing a little bit with the lore, but whatever.


End file.
